The Next Dragon King
by XxKlauz03xX
Summary: what happens when a blonde boy is being chased by the villager and ends up going to a forest where he finds a dragon in a cave. how will his life change?


A/n: this story had been cooking itself on my mind and why not start the year with a second story so let's see how it does

* * *

"Normal voice"

'Thoughts'

**"Bijuu/Dragon voice"**

**'Bijuu/dragon thoughts'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 1: a Fateful encounter**

Our story begins in the streets of the village called Konohagakure (hidden leaf village) that was located in Hi No Kuni (land of fire). In those streets, we could an eight-year-old blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks making his way to the academy. That blonde boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. "I'm late," said naruto running towards the ninja academy because he had woken up late. Naruto had made in the academy on time and right now he was walking in the hall towards his class. Naruto opened the doors to his classroom and saw that everyone was looking at him and heard someone says, "naruto, why are you late" behind him. Naruto turned around and saw a brown-haired male of average height with a scar on the bridge of his nose. "Umm Iruka sensei woke up late," said naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with a grin on his face. Iruka just sighs and said, "go to your sit". Naruto nodded and went to his seat, which was in the back of the classroom and next to the window. Iruka saw that everyone was seated and quiet, which was rare to see but he shrugged it off and proceeded to start his lesson for the day. "Okay class, today you are going to learn about genjutsu," said Iruku and naruto decide to tone his out and look out the window. What many people didn't know was that naruto was pretty smart for his age and he spends quite a lot of time in the library learning as much as he could without getting cut by the librarian.

**-Later that day-**

The rest of the day when fast for naruto and naruto was walking out the academy with the rest of his classmates. _'What should I do'_ thought naruto walking out the gate of the ninja academy but his thoughts were cut short when he remembered what day it was. 'I guess I have to find a place to hide for the night but my apartment is going to be raid so that only leaves one place' thought naruto looking at the north side of the village, 'the forest of death'. Having made his decision he starts to run for the forest death and as he was running he could hear the villager start to gather for the famous "fox hunt", the fox hunt would happen once in a year on October 10 and it consists of him being captured by the villagers and torture for the whole night. Naruto had made to the entrance of the forest of death and he could hear the villagers searching for him, so he went into the forest to hide for the night.

Naruto had been walking around the forest of death trying to find a safe place to hide for the time being. _How long have I been walking in his forest'_ thought naruto while walking but his thoughts were cut short because he felt a drop of water land on the bridge of his nose and he looked to see that the sky was cloudy, so he started to run but he tripped and slip down a cliff and landing in a cave with a broken right arm and a bruised knee. Naruto got up but immediately winced from the pain that his nerves signaled. He decided to lay down and wait for his body to heal since he knew he healed much quicker than anyone else in the village. Naruto rested his back against the wall of the cave and fell asleep.

**-Hours later-**

Naruto woke up and noticed that his body was already healed up, so he got up and dusted himself. He walked out of the cave and saw that the cave was at the bottom of a cliff, "now how I am supposed to get out" said naruto crossing his arms and that's when he heard breathing coming from the cave and he turned around to see what it was but the cave was too dark to see, so he walked in the cave and came to the sight of dark, red-scaled dragon sleeping. Naruto that and took a step back and kicked a rock back by accident and immediately the dragon opened his eyes revealing a pair of large, round eyes with golden sclera. The dragon raised his head up and said, **"What are you doing here alone Hatchling".** Naruto was struck by fear and he wasn't able to spoke and the dragon seemed to notice it, **"relax hatchling, I'm not going to hurt you,"** said the dragon laying his head down to reassure naruto that he wasn't going to hurt him. Naruto gulped and said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki". **"nice to meet you naruto, I'm Igneel,"** said Igneel with a smile. **"Are you lost child?"** asked Igneel to naruto who nodded. "I fell from the cliff and landed on the entrance of the cave," said naruto to Igneel who nodded. **"What were you doing in this forest?"** asked Igneel wondering what the child was doing in a dangerous forest. Naruto looked down and said, "I was being chased by the villagers because they want to hurt". When Igneel heard that he immediately got angry but he didn't show it because that would scare the child in front of him, **"why were they trying to hurt you hatchling?"** asked Igneel to naruto who just stood there not letting a single word out. A few minutes had passed and Naruto hadn't said a single word and Igneel knew what was going in naruto's mind so he didn't pressure him. **_'Pore child, suffering at a very young age just because some villagers don't know the difference between a glass of water and the water itself-'_** Igneel's thoughts were cut short because he hurt something coming from naruto. Igneel get to naruto and he could hear him sobbing, **"Are you okay, hatchling?"** asked Igneel to the crying naruto. The blonde whipped the tears away and looked at Igneel with watery eyes, "I don't know why the hurt me or glare at me when they see" said naruto with tears in his eyes. At the moment Igneel's heart melted and he grabbed naruto and brought him closer, **"Is okay hatchling, I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to,"** said Igneel to the crying boy. Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you Igneel-Jiji" and he fell asleep in Igneel's hands. Igneel saw that and smiled, "rest hatchling, you need it" said Igneel place naruto to him.

**-Morning-**

Morning came and Naruto was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and his nose picked the smile of fish being cooked, **"good morning hatchling"** said a voice and naruto turned to see where it came from and it came from Igneel, who was roasting a giant fish. Naruto smiled at seeing the fifth person that didn't glare or mistreat him, "Good morning Igneel-Jiji" said naruto and Igneel just chuckled and said, **"are you hungry hatchling"** and he got his answer when he heard naruto's stomach growl. **"Came hatchling, eat some fish,"** said Igneel to naruto, who walked to him. Igneel placed the fish down and took a piece and hand it to naruto. The blonde boy grabbed the piece of fish that Igneel gave him and start eating. **"Hatchling, do you have any dreams in mind?"** asked Igneel after swallowing a piece of fish. Naruto looked at Igneel with foxy, "I going to become Hokage" said naruto proudly. **"Umm Hokage, that sounds like a big dream but it can be accomplished as long as you that the determination,"** said Igneel had made a decision on his mind. "Why do you ask Igneel-Jiji?" asked naruto curious at why the old dragon asked. Igneel ate the piece of fish he had and looked at naruto, **"because, I, Igneel the Fire dragon king, wants to take you was my student and the next fire dragon king"** said Igneel standing up straight and surprising naruto at the revelation, "so what do you say hatchling?" asked Ignnel to the shock child in front of him. Naruto was at a loss of words, "wait you are the fire dragon king?" asked naruto not being what he was hearing. **"Yes, hatchling I am the fire dragon king, so are you going to take my offer?"** asked Igneel to the blonde child in front of him.

"If I take your offer, what will you be teaching me?" asked naruto trying so see if there was a catch. Igneel just smiled and said, **"I will be teaching you everything I know about the dragon kind". At that moment naruto's jaw dropped to the ground at what he was hearing, "**everything you know?" asked naruto and Igneel nodded, **"yes, this old dragon has been living for more than 500 years and has learned a lot of things through the years"** said Igneel. Naruto was thinking about the pros and cons of the offer the old dragon in front of him had made and he didn't see any deception in his words, "Igneel-Jiji, I'll take you up on that offer" said naruto with smile and Igneel smiled back. **"Good, we will start your training tomorrow because I need to get something ready and don't you have to go to the academy?"** asked Igneel making naruto to turn pale. "Crap I have to go Igneel-Jiji, do you know where is the exit?" asked naruto and Igneel point behind him. **"Follow the path and it will guide you to an exit,"** said Igneel and naruto nodded and ran to it. "I'll see you tomorrow Igneel-Jiji," said naruto running the disappearing from Igneel's sight. **'Take care hatchling'** thought Igneel. At that moment Igneel made a promise to himself and to a red-haired woman, that he will take care of naruto for her.

* * *

A/n: thank for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it and there is going to be harem so let your suggestions

review, favorite, and follow

-Klauz out


End file.
